The present disclosure relates to an electric working machine configured such that AC power is rectified by a rectifier circuit to drive a motor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-086639 discloses an electric power tool configured such that a motor is driven by an inverter circuit. In the electric power tool, an inputted AC voltage is rectified by a rectifier circuit, the rectified AC voltage is smoothed by a smoothing capacitor, and the smoothed AC voltage is supplied to the inverter circuit.